percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
I Get Suspended With a Pegasus
Once I broke into a run , they caught up with me easy. Then I was sentenced (with Mason , May , and Hanna ) to a week of suspension. I couldn't believe it. A whole week of suspension. I was devastated. When we were in the dreaded library of silence , I asked Mrs. Dodds a question. "Mrs. Dodds , do you really think that three ADHD kids can sit in a library for two hours a day , five days a week , for a week , unable to read because they are dyslexic?" "Yes" , came the stubborn answer. "Oh." "Have fun , maybe when the week is over , you'll have learned a lesson or two , or three. HA he he he." Her laughter was . . . bizarre. Too bizarre for my taste. I couldn't stand it , I muttered , "He , crazy one-horned lady of a roach." She stopped in her tracks and whirled around. Uh-oh , I was in for it. "WHAT" , she bellowed then said in the sweetest voice , "was that you said , honey?" "Oh , I was just muttering some of my favorite lyrics from one of my favorite songs." (It was totally fake , there is no such song.) She pointed her crooked finger at me. "Now , honey" , she started to say , "I will teach you a lesson" , she was changing , "that you soon won't forget." By now , there was a horrifying monster standing over me. It was . . . a Fury. I grabbed a big dictionary that must have weighed forty pounds. I gripped it hard. May screamed , something like ' O Zeu kai alloi theoi! ' and hurled her chair at 'Mrs. Dodds'. I was too scared to comprehend that I had just heard her curse in Ancient Greek , and I had understood her perfectly. I raised the book and whammed it right on that ugly head of 'Mrs. Dodds'. She yowled in fury and slashed at my face. I leaned back a little and razor-sharp talons whizzed a quarter of a centimeter away from my eyes , giving me a cut on my nose. I grabbed at my nose and winced. When I brought my hand up , there was blood. Suddenly , hooves smashed the window and a pegasus leaped in , a young boy on top of it. He yelled and charged 'Mrs. Dodds'. "It is good to see you again honey!" she screeched. He just grinned and pulled out . . . A pen. He took the cap off and it changed into a sword. I was hallucinating again. He lunged at 'Mrs. Dodds' and slashed at her with his sword. They were matched , not much happened. I thought hard what to do. I remembered . . . The Chimera . . . An idea slowly formed in my mind. I started wishing , willing the Fury to change into a fish. 'Mrs. Dodds' started changing. Within two seconds she was a fish. I sat down hard , exhausted. The boy killed the fish and trotted on his pegasus up to us. "I am Percy Jackson. Hop on. We're going to Camp Half-Blood." A/N Sorry , again , for the short chapter. For the next chapter , click here. Category:Maiden of Magic Category:PiperMclean